Karma Can Be A Bitch
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Prompt: "Could you do post story Mike x Jess, or possible an AU with Chris x Ashley, where they somehow end up in the twins positions, in the caves dying/waiting for help? You can pick whether or not they get saved, or if it's post/pre game"


**Author Note: This was another tumblr requested by FancyRussianSushi**

 **xxx**

You know that old saying 'what goes around, comes around' or 'karma's a bitch'? Well Jessica and Michael happen to know that very well now. Thinking back now the prank that they had pulled on Hannah hadn't been the smartest thing they had done and now look where they are. Trapped down in the mine shaft with no way to get out and god knows where the hell they are.

"We're never going to get out of this." Jessica said, pacing back and forth. She had been repeating the same thing over and over again for the past two hours. It was becoming more and more clearer to her that they were never going to get out of this mess.

Mike shook his head, walking over to stop his girlfriend from pacing. "Jess," he started, grabbing her arms and looking at her. "We'll get out of this mess, I promise."

"What if we don't?" She asked, panicked. "What if no one finds us and we're trapped down here forever, Mike?"

"We're not gonna be trapped down here forever, Jess." He assured her. "We're going to get out of this and we're going to be fine. I promise you."

"I want to believe you, Mike, I really do, but I don't know." She told him, shaking her head as she found somewhere to sit on the ground. "I just feel like we're going to be stuck down here and no one will find us. What if we end up like Beth and Hannah?"

"Chris and the other's will find us. They're probably out there right now with the police or something sending a search party out for us." Mike said, as he took a seat on the ground beside of Jessica. "Okay? We're going to make it through this. Together."

Jessica wanted nothing more than to believe what Mike was saying, but honestly she wasn't sure what she could believe anymore. It was possible that no one would be able to find them and that they would starve to death down here, but hopefully Mike was right and the others found them before it was too late.

Hours passed by and Jessica was slowly starting to lose hope and she knew that Mike was as well. If someone was going to find them they might have found them by now and it wasn't helping that the blonde girl was starving now.

"No ones coming, Mike." Jessica told him. "We're going to die down here and no one will ever know!"

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he heard something. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Suddenly the sound of barking could be heard coming from the cliff side above them. They both glanced up to see a white wolf standing there and a smile broke out across Mike's face.

"Wolfie!" He yelled, after spotting the white wolf. "Hey buddy! I'm gonna need you to do me a favor and get us some help, okay? Do you think you can do that?"

Jessica looked at her boyfriend with a look of disbelief. Did he really think that wolf knew what he was asking it to do? "Do you really think that dog knows what you want it to do?" She asked him.

"He's smarter than he looks, Jess." Mike told her, as the wolf barked and took off back the way it came, hopefully to get them help. Mike really hoped that he was right about this.

A couple of more hours had passed since Wolfie had found them and run off to hopefully get help. Jessica had told Mike that his buddy had run off and forgot about them, but Mike was certain he had gone and got them help.

"Mike! Jessica!" They heard voices shouting from the cliff above.

"Guys!" The two shouted at the cliff above, hoping their friends could hear them. "We're down here!"

They could the light coming from flashlights above them and suddenly the wolf was poking it's head from the cliff side down at them and their friends were standing beside the wolf.

"I told you Wolfie could do it." Mike states, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Whatever, you were right." She rolled her eyes at him before looking back at their friends. "Just get us out of here, please!"


End file.
